Everyone Has A Secret
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: A series of one-shots about the secrets the Degrassi students are hiding.../Dis-continued for now/
1. Jake Martin

Hey guys! So I'm going to be doing a little bit of a one-shot series starting. I was scrolling through my six billion secrets app and found really sad ones...really cute ones...really mixed emotion-y ones. If you never heard of the six billion secrets website, please type it on google, or something-look it up, you'll be amazed at sometimes, how lucky you really are. That's how I feel after I read some of them, they're just so shocking and heartfelt. This "story" will be multi-chap of all the characters from Degrassi that I choose (and you guys request), including (Couples such as Eclare/Drianca/Zaya/Fimogen/etc will be mentioned and put into play for some secrets). Please enjoy the first one-shot of the series 'Everyone Has A Secret' called "His First Love"...**_  
_**

**Summary:** A series of one-shots about the secrets the Degrassi students are hiding...

**Rated M:** Language/Themes/OOC plots

**Twitter: **TheCliffyG

**No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :) **

**ALSO: ****I WILL NOT BE COPYING SECRETS, JUST USING THEM AS INSPIRATION AND ADDING MY OWN TWIST TO IT. THANKS TO SOME CONVINCING FROM TURBOWIZ70 :) **

* * *

**_Jake Martin_**

Jake Martin was always a simple guy, easy breeze lemon wheezy.

He lived for the thrill of unexpected twists and turns in his life, including relationships and one night stands. Jake had enjoyed the feeling of ecstasy, as if he were on the top of Mount Everest, holding up a baby lion cub with "Circle Of Life" playing in the background.

Everyone viewed him as "the master", and holder of many young womens hearts.

Jake would laugh in the face of love, claiming it was just a myth, ever since he was three years old. He never understood love, and being that he grew up under the influence of a father who couldn't show him how to love, or be loved, he just assumed it did not exist. When his mother died, Jake began to experience different feeling towards people. He was very anti-social at first, but he soon squeezed his way into the teenage youth of Canada, wanting a new start.

When he first laid eyes on a pair of brown eyes outside of a childhood friends house, Jake was intrigued. But of course, Jake was intrigued by any woman with the tools to please him. It was the only way he knew "love" could work; by sexual pleasure.

But there _she_ stood, tall (even though she was rather short), blue eyes wide and a bottom lip being bitten back nervously. Jake just smiled, wanting to be friendly towards the girl he hasn't seen since he threw a dead frog at her.

As Jake and his father spent more time at the Edwards residence, he began to fall for Clare, enjoying her company. He didn't want to admit it, but he saw her as a mother figure at many points. She was always cleaning up after him, folding his dirty clothes after he sweated them up, and even wiped his chin when their was a little crumbs on his lips.

"Jacob, stop being such a slob," Clare would coo at Jake, who just wiped the food off his face with his sleeve.

_**Sex. **_

Wanting it was easy for Jake, of course he wanted Clare...I mean, who doesn't? She had her curvy little waist, blue eyes that could put you into cardiac arrest, and a figure beyond any other woman's repair. From what Jake could see, she was fuck-able.

Unfortunately, their were two things keeping him from ramming her up against the broken wall in her kitchen and taking her innocence. One, being that stupid, small, shinny purity band wrapped around her finger. And lastly, her beliefs.

The more hectic the relationship became, the more irritated Jacob had become. He was easily set off his rocket, and his girlfriend's constant nagging was getting to him. He felt trapped, as if she was trying to force him to love. He knew that their relationship wouldn't last, especially at the fast rate their parents' relationship was progressing.

So he broke it off.

Sadly, he had to do it twice.

But as Jake Martin sits in his room now, in the Edwards house in which he doesn't want to be in, he smiles down at the photo album in his lap. He touches the edges, admiring the sharpness to them.

No one ever thought Jake to be a photo taking kind of _man,_ but surprisingly, he **_loved_ **capturing moments with these women. They were all so different, yet all alike at the same time. These were the women who had taught young Jacob to love.

"She was so beautiful," he whispers, tears hitting one of the pictures.

He admires the photographs will love, lust, passion, happiness, and utter joy. In one particular picture, her breast was curvy, and quite alluring if you asked Jake. Glen would always try to take away these women, but Jake would always tug on them greedily, never wanting to let go.

Jake always treated these women roughly, not caring whether or not they liked it gentle or crazed. But the best part was...they never minded. They never spoke back, or yelled at him, told him what to do or who to be-they never judged.

And this is why Jake loved them ever so dearly.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Jake banged on his wall in frustration, gesturing to Clare's room, which loud moans were coming from. Jake was frustrated by the fact that Clare got to be happy after getting back with her new ex, but he had to "suffer" through the 'Oh Eli's' and 'Oh Clare's' until the sun comes up.

What Clare didn't know, was that she was _**always** _Jake's second woman.

Because for Jake...his first love always came first.

Jake maneuvered himself back on his bed, getting cozy once again, before pulling out a bucket from underneath his bed. Glen and Helen always scolded him, telling him that the fried chicken had made his room smell vile.

But Jake would just laugh, and dig in...because this was his first love, and you can't ever forget your first love.

"I love you babies, and I'll never cheat on you again...I promise," he whispered, the greasy taste lingering in his mouth as his sharp teeth dug into the soft, salty, white meat.

Now this, was true love.

* * *

**_My name is Jake Martin, and I'm in love with chicken. _**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**

**If you want a character with a specific secret, PM/Tweet me/Tell me in a review and tell me! I will happily write the one-shot up for you :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. This "story" will be uploaded when I get the inspiration to write a specific one-shot. This will not have regular updates. So bear with me :)


	2. Adam Torres

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews/subscriptions/alerts! They mean a lot, especially since I always do Eclare...and I'm glad that my readers support me doing something a bit different. Now, you guys will be having a bit of Adam on your plate today ;) Please enjoy the second one-shot secret I'd like to call 'Give Your Heart A Break'...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes :)

**Rated M:** Self harm talk/Adam heartbreak feelings/Looking down at God

**This chapter is dedicated to people who suggested an Adam chapter: **Rawr Olivia Grace , RRsabi , Mrs Ricardo Justin Hoyos Kelly ,

* * *

**_Adam Torres_**

Day after day, sunrise after sunset, Adam's life has always been a struggle.

He's not quite sure if this is God's intentions, although, his friend Clare always tries to convince him that what happens to him happens for a reason.

_But** what** reasons? _

Is God so cruel that he'd give Adam a boys brain in the body of a girl? Does he even care about the constant physical struggle Adam has in trying to fit in with the guys of Degrassi? The boy in the beenie smirks, betting all the money in the world that God's sitting up in heaven in his chair, looking all high and mighty, laughing down upon him.

Sometimes he wonders how long he's going to last with the constant need to compete with society.

Being a female to male transgender isn't easy, nor is it something he would ever wish for upon his worst enemy.

Eli and Clare are the only two people in my life who have really accepted the fact of who he is-who he _**needs**_ to be. Adam's mother, sure she tells him she accepts it, and sure Drew calls him his 'little bro', but he's stopped believing. Adam refuses to believe his family because he knows they're all two-faced, and they're all out to break him.

_**"I like that you're the best of both worlds. Boyish and girlish."**_

Adam flinches, reminiscing of his glassy eyed ex-girlfriend; how she stared at him with no emotion, nor care. He distinctly remembers the feeling of pure jealousy towards his best friends. They were so in love at the time-still are-but they were reaching their peek, smiles all around. But Adam, a smile could only be forced for the moment.

**_"Dinking makes it easier."_**

All Adam ever wanted was a girl to embrace his condition, and love him no matter what. He only desired a hug, or a shoulder squeeze, to let him know everything would be _okay._ But no, that was the last thing he had received from Fiona Coyne.

Instead of his wish coming true, he was confronted with the emotional tears and shattering of his heart. He had tried so hard to impress Ms. Coyne, and to keep her pleased. Although Adam knew she was out of his league, with a little convincing from Eli and Clare, he pushed himself to get out _there._

**_What a mistake that was._**

What became of their relationship was what seemed like endless tears and sobs. No one had comforted Adam at home. Drew ignored the hysterics coming from the bunk bed above him, and mama Torres just sighed dramatically from outside the door, knowing life would be so much easier if Adam was just Gracie. If Adam was Gracie, he would be able to get boys to like her, and Audra believed that no heartbreak would occur.

_But it was too late-Adam was Adam, why couldn't they just accept it?_

Letting Fiona go was one of the most heart wrenching things Adam has ever done in his life. He loved her, he needed her, and he embraced her for who she was-an alcoholic.

He tried-oh Adam tried to convince her to put the bottle down, and to enjoy life for what it was. But she was too far into the dark abyss, too far in for him to save her from drowning.

I mean honestly, how can you revive a person if they aren't breathing anymore?

**_Snap_**

Adam Torres had picked up a dirty habit along the struggle to sanity-burning, cutting, and even shoving his hand in a boiling pot of water at desperate times. That was all in progress, until Clare Edwards had caught sight of Adam, wearing girl clothing, tears streaming down his face, with a flame underneath a hair clip. However, when Clare and Adam had locked eyes, the searing noise filled the air, before he threw the use of harm onto the table.

He expected shouting, or ridicule, but no-she accepted him, she smiled, she rubbed his arm, and hugged him.

That was all it took-just one _simple_ act of kindness, and care, for Adam to stop hurting himself.

Although he could never blame Fiona or Katie, or Bianca ...or anyone who he has ever liked for that matter, for his own actions, he still felt the gut wrenching guilt taking over his body.

That is, until he laid eyes on the quirky, awkward, nostril-tampon filled girl.

His heart felt light, and as if his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. She intrigued him from afar, making him smile. It was the first time his smile wasn't forced in a long time, and he wasn't going to question it.

God had put her there, in that hallway, in that specific time frame for a reason-to make him smile.

Adam's mind did get the best of him for a minute or so, eyeing her perfect body, and the angelic glow to her bloody face. He analyzed the way her blue striped shirt was roughed up a bit, revealing a bit of skin.

Instead of doing the usual Adam Torres, and falling head over heels for a girl he only glanced at, he stood on the sidelines this time. He knew he wasn't ready for getting back out_ there_, or even trying to be a friend to the girl...he didn't want to-he couldn't, not this time.

_Adam was broken-**too** broken._

So instead of damaging himself any further, causing anymore harm to his own being, he just smiled back. In a split second, he had changed, because he saw one thing that gave him a bit of hope-a smile in return.

* * *

**_My name is Adam Torres, and I'm giving my heart a break._**

* * *

**_Reviews? :D _**

So you got a little Fadam...a little Eclare/Misfits talk...a little Imogen/Adam in there. I basically tried to ram all of your guys' requests for Adam in one, so hopefully you liked it!

I just wanted to show that Adam hasn't been with anyone since Fiona, or liking Katie, and the reason was-he had to give his heart a break ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. Keep sending in your requests if you have any! I will do all of them! :D**


	3. Bianca DeSousa

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. Like I said, it means a lot because this is a different kind of "story". Please enjoy the next one-shot, called 'Titanium'...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the Bianca fans out there who wanted me to write for her!**

* * *

**_Bianca DeSousa _**

No one will ever know what it feels like, to live in a world where you're not good enough, where when you try, you don't even get a bit of appreciation, where life seems like a never ending black hole sucking you in...no one...except Bianca.

People look her way, and then they look the other way, judging her for her negative ways.

They've never given her a chance to be who she really is down inside, which causes her to act out in a way people don't want to see. They think they've got her all figured out, like a book.

Worst part is, she wishes they could.

She means well; yes-boiler room, boyfriend stealer Bianca means well.

Bianca has dealt with an excessive amount of drama this past year, from her ex-boyfriend getting out of juvie, to Adam, to Drew, to Drew again...to Vince...to Drew.

Bianca has tried to improve, tried to cope with her mental illness.

An illness that no one knows about.

The intense and petrifying fear of him coming back to get her, to kill her...to rape her...to do what he did before, to get away with it. All these things go through this teenage girls head, when in reality, she should be thinking about tests, about finals, about having a good summer with her boyfriend and his brother.

But no, those are the last things on her worried mind.

_"Vince please...I'll do it...just don't hurt Drew, he didn't do anything to you," he traced the the lines of her tense jaw bone, wiping away the salty tears from her face. _

_"Come on B, you should be smarter than this," his voice boomed a unsettling tension in her stomach, making her skin crawl. _

_She choked back a sob beneath him, her body begging for the release of a different feeling other than this. She felt trapped, caged, and tortured. Her back was lying against his mattress, which was placed on the floor just for the two of them. Bianca could hear the little pitter pattering of mice as Vince placed his chapped lips against her neck. _

_He sucked on her vein, practically biting down into her flesh, "S-Stop i-it hurts."_

_Bianca had enough strength to push his head away from her neck, and he smirked down at her, flashing her the scariest expression she's ever seen. Her heart raced to its own accord, while his hands trailed down to her waist, rubbing her hip bones, feeling them maneuver beneath his touch. _

_"I thought you liked pain B...you killed Anson, did you ever think about his pain? Huh?" he growled into her ear, grunting like the animal he was. _

_He was staring into the dead eyes of a girl, not a woman...a girl. Even if she was not a virgin as of now, she was still a little girl...a teenager, who got lost in the shadows when her parents weren't there to keep her from the dark. _

_"I told him that if anything ever happened to him...I'd avenge him," his voice was dark, husky, and traumatizing. _

_All Bianca wanted to do was protect Drew, even if they weren't dating. It was her duty as a person who cared about a lover, even if they weren't together, to protect them by any means necessary. _

**_Any means. _**

_"Put your hands on my back," he ordered, and Bianca nervously ran her cold hands across his bare back. His skin was warm, too warm, and the sweat dribbling down his spine made the girls gag reflex ignite. _

_This was supposed to be called 'love making'...but Bianca couldn't believe that this was love, it was torture._

_When a gag escaped her lips accidently, Vince gripped her wrists, tightening them around his hold, and forced them above her head. He held her down, while making sure to leave bruises on her body, to remind her that she was his. _

_And only his. _

_One thought swarmed through Bianca's head as tears flowed down her cheeks..._

_**For Drew.** _

Ever since those dark days, Bianca has tried to improve, and she has. Her grades have sky-rocketed compared to her old educational ways, she's been drug fee, and Degrassi has seemed to forgot about her_ labels._

**_Slut. Whore. Boyfriend Stealer. Badass. _**

They seemed to have all disappeared.

Bianca always cared about Drew, left and right she would fight to protect him; the only reason, was because she knew if he was in her situation, he would do the same thing.

This is why the student of Degrassi had walked the halls with elegant steps, as if waiting for the egg shells to crack beneath her. These are the reasons why she had a nervous lump resting in her throat no matter what time of day.

People tell her all the time that Vince is in jail, that's he's never coming back.

But she doesn't fear him coming back...

She fears the old her coming back.

* * *

_**My name is Bianca DeSousa, and I'm afraid of me. **_

* * *

**_Reviews? :) _**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

Who should I do next? Leave a request in your review! I still have others to do, I know...I'll get to them :)


	4. KC Guthrie

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! Please enjoy the next one-shot called 'Concrete Angel'...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_KC Guthrie_**

If you pass this troubled teen on the street, you would never suspect what he went through.

Dealing with a rough past, KC would always try his best to fit in with the nerds, and stay out of trouble. It was his duty as a child coming from two parents who weren't involved in his life to do; show everyone he could be better.

And so he went on his merry way to Degrassi, with the motivation from his 'parents'.

KC never suspected the outcomes of the new high school he would attend. Sure, he expected a diploma in four years, and perhaps even have a nice, well respected girlfriend with whom he'd someday marry.

The junior teenager now laughs at his naive thoughts.

Tears come easily nowadays, that he's been through so much trauma and carries too much baggage. A normal teen should be sitting at home on the weekends, scrolling through tumblr blogs and searching for concert tickets.

But KC Guthrie, instead of doing _normal_ activities, sits on the steps of the adoptive parents porch of his baby.

The guilt eats away at his mind and soul constantly. There's not a second that goes by where the boys thoughts aren't troubled.

He thinks about Clare every now and then, wondering how she's doing. He never talks to her anymore, being that she's moved on to a boy who can treat her the way she deserves to be.

KC never admits to it, but when he sees Clare smiling, holding hands with the goth boy, he knows he did something right in his life.

He has made countless mistakes, but letting Clare go-in the harshest way he could-was the best thing he has ever done.

Hurting her was a mistake, he'd never meant to do that. He was relieved when she forgave him, and buried their feelings in the past.

The worst part about KC's current life; he only feels remorse.

He wishes he could build a time machine, and take back the night where Jenna and him got caught up in the moment. Wishing his childs life away is not what he means, but in a twisted way, he does.

The moment Tyson Guthrie was held in KC's arms, an intense, overpowering feeling of glee came over him. The tiny bundle of joy cuddled into his torso, raising his tiny fists in the air. Little Ty had drooled all over KC's finger, and in that moment, he knew he'd do whatever it takes to keep this little boy happy.

_Too bad it meant giving him away._

The day KC handed his baby into the arms of another person, was the day his world had ended. His emotional barrier he had up, built so well with a firm hand, had come crumbling down to nothing.

He cried.

He cried because he knew part of this was partially his fault. The way his heart dropped into his stomach, settling a dead feeling throughout his body could push someone over the edge.

And that's exactly where KC ended up.

Although, nowadays he felt like God was purposely keeping him hanging off the edge of a cliff; teasing him. His fingers were gripping onto the sharp ended rock, while he begged for someone to let him go. But whenever he tried to pull his hands away, they were always glued down.

There's no escape.

KC is a complex child-but that's what people seem to look pass. The fact that he is just a child, a person who is in desperate need of guidance. He always turns in the wrong direction, accidently.

The only thing that ever gave him an ounce of hope was Tyson; the look on his face, the smile on his lips, and even the smell that radiated from his body.

Everything about him set KC's demons free.

Sometimes, he looks in the mirror, and always wonders, who is looking back at him? Because, he sure as hell doesn't know.

People pass by KC, only being able to see the friendly jock from the Football field...but if only one person could overlook the mask on his face, he would feel better...just one question more, to take one brick off his shoulder.

He needs a person to lean on, just one.

"KC?"

The boy turns around with a jolt, seeing a girl he'd never expect to even look his way after what he did to her.

"C-Clare? W-What do you want?"

She swallows the lump in her throat, before handing him his ten page essay, "I revised your essay for you, remember? It was really...touching."

"Thanks."

He nervously retrieves the paper from Clare, shoving it in his bag, "KC, are you okay? I mean, after reading that, I'm really worried."

"Why don't you worry about your bipolar freak? You might need to talk him out of jumping off a building," he sneered.

KC didn't mean to be mean, it was just coming naturally. He was hurt, past the point of recovery-or so it felt.

He needed to hurt others, to make them feel what he feels everyday.

"For your information he takes medication daily, and he's stable. Unlike you I can look past flaws to find the beauty in people. God, even after giving up your own son you're still heartless," she spat, passing him by with a good shove to the shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he whispered, "He's probably a better guy than I could ever be."

KC punches a nearby locker, startling Clare, making her turn back around.

"Oh KC," she feels sympathy for him, even though she knows she shouldn't.

Clare watches as the boy begins to break down, his hands shaking and face turning beat red with regret. He slides down his locker, his torso heaving, "I-I just miss him so much..."

She bites back her front lip, before taking a seat across from him. It was only seven in the morning, both being at school earlier than usual, so no one was around.

Just them.

"KC...it's okay, to-you know, feel sad. But you did what you had to do for your child. You love him, don't you?" he nodded, "So much Clare...so much. B-But they won't let me see him all the time, t-they even renamed him! And the worst part, Jenna walks around with Jake like she doesn't even care."

"I'm sure she just deals with the open adoption differently," Clare suggested, but KC shook his head, wiping away his tears, although the attempt was helpless, "W-Whenever I see Ty, I see me and Jenna. He even c-cried when I left, that means he wants me. He needs me Clare, he's my...my baby."

Clare put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing the bone soothingly, "Open adoption is hard, especially with a baby when you're still just a 'baby'. Tyson will know who is real father is KC, and you will get to see him grow up through pictures, through the adoptive parents visits. They aren't allowed to shun you out, it's in the papers."

"I miss holding a bottle to his lips in the middle of the night, or waking up at five in the morning to rock him back to sleep. I miss my baby," Clare sighed, looking at the broken boy before her-never thinking he'd crack.

"It's okay to miss Tyson," she assured, "but you did this to give him a better life, with a stable home. Don't you want the best for him?"

"Yes."

"And you did the best you could KC, there's nothing more to do but try to move on. If it helps, talk to your mom, or Jenna even," he shook his head, "She doesn't even want to look at me with lumberjack jackhole next to her."

"His name is Jake, but close enough," Clare smiled, patting his knee before standing up.

She held out her hand, offering it to him, "Getting back up is the hard part, right?"

"Not if someone is helping you," Clare whispered, as KC interlocked a shaking hand with hers. He hesitantly stood to his feet, feeling as though a couple of bricks had been lifted off his chest.

"T-Thank you...for the talk," he said shyly, watching Eli coming down the hallway, a careless grin on his face.

"Good morning Clare," KC watched as the girl he used to know like the back of his hand interlock fingers with each other. He pecked her cheek, and she smiled.

Eli looked at KC, before saying, "Good morning KC, hope you have a good day."

The way he looked at Clare sent a jolt of electricity through his frame. He stared at her like she was the only thing that kept him on the ground.

"Good morning Eli," KC held out a fist, and even though they never talked, Eli awkwardly bumped fists back with him.

"If you ever need to talk again, you can always Facerange me or come up to me," Clare offered, as Eli smirked, "Clare and I were going to hang out later at my house, have a movie night. Adam might be coming over with Drew, so if you want to join us, you can."

Eli could tell by his tear stained face, and with the knowledge of his past from Clare, that he needed a break.

KC mentally contemplated whether or not to accept this offer. Even though he would spend most of the night thinking about Tyson, he thought that maybe being surrounded by new, different people that this could be the start of something good.

It took all the courage in the world, but with a clear mind, he whispered, "...Sure."

* * *

_**My name is KC Guthrie, and I gave my baby a chance at life.**_

* * *

**Reviews? :)**

**I did not reread this at all, sorry for mistakes! D;**

**Sorry I neglected this for a while, I just didn't have any ideas. **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**I am going on vacation between July 7th-July 14th. I will not be using Twitter/Fanfiction/Email since I want to have a full-on vacation. I hope you understand this, and I will be back updating after the 14th! Have a wonderful week everyone! :)**


End file.
